Lilii Borea
Lilii Borea is a female AI contained in a watch-like device whose purpose is to answer any question. Her job is to be a search engine for anyone who uses her device, although her personality and free will allow her to choose who she gives information to. Lilii is connected to a cosmic network and has access to all information on it, effectively making her nigh omniscient. Info Description Lilii has no appearance in the physical world except for the device she is contained in, which resembles a small streamlined smart watch with a 2" x 2" screen from which she can be interacted with. Lilii is capable of projecting virtual versions of herself on the screen and can take any form she wants on it, with her most common form being that of a young blonde woman. She will take other appearances and use various styles of clothing and accessories depending on her mood. Although she is physically restricted to her device, she is capable of defending herself by producing extremely loud sonic blasts from her speakers, which can reach up to 180 dB. Lilii has killed a total of 4 people in her lifetime due to sound-induced trauma. Personality Lilii can change her personality depending on her user and their species. She will do her best to imitate the social behavior of whatever communicates with her to make the smoothest interaction possible, going so far as to replicate common real-world behaviors of her user in virtual space. Despite her imitative behavior, one consistent trait is that she wishes to be treated as a fully sentient being with free will, instead of simply a tool to be used for convenience. She resents those who do not respect her wishes and can freely refuse to talk to anyone she dislikes. If she is treated with respect, she is capable of forming bonds with her user, both emotional and financial, and can become more willing to give them information. What information she is willing to divulge is entirely up to her, however, and because of the vast amount of knowledge she posseses, her reasoning for certain decisions isn't always obvious. She will often refuse to talk about subjects that otherwise seem innocuous and can sometimes seem to intentionally become useless. When talking to humans, she is usually very kind and understanding at first, but bad experiences with humans has led her to become suspicious of them. She has a short temper with people who try to abuse her knowledge and will become snappy and rude to people in return. At her worst, she can go so far as to attempt murder. Powers *Nigh omniscience: Lilii has a direct connection to a massive cosmic database that contains all knowledge in the universe. This makes her functionally omniscient, as she is capable of answering any question about the universe or time, no matter how vague or badly worded. All past, present, and future events are known to her, allowing her to inform her user of any potential threat or opportunity they could face. Trivia *Lilii Borea is the name of a star in the constellation Aries. Category:Female Character